Le parc aquatique de tous les dangers
by Ichihara
Summary: Et pourquoi qu'ils sont là ces psychopathes? Et pourquoi Kimblee semble attiré par Ed,et Greed par Al? Les deux frères Elric ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines...
1. Chapter 1

**Ichihara** - A la demande de certains, je poste un début de fic étrange bizarre que j'aurais jamais du écrire. Je signale juste que les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

Il y a du KimEd (pardon Ed) et possibilité de GreedAl (fuyez, vous en avez encore le temps). Bonne lecture ! Et à ceux qui se demandent si je poursuis quand même mes autres fics en cours, rassurez vous c'est OUI !

* * *

C'est un cauchemar. ça ne peut pas être vrai. Dites-moi que je rêve! Al, bordel, t'es passé où encore ? Sors-moi de là !

- Et bien, si ce n'est pas le FullMetal Alchemist !

Naaaaaaaaan il m'a vu !

- Si, c'est bien lui…

Naaaaaaan, l'autre aussi !

- Hey, FullNabot ! Qu'esstu fous !

Ah bah lui, par contre, c'est moi qui ne l'avais pas vu. Je croyais qu'il avait fini en salade depuis le temps.

- Nii-san !

Mondieumerci ! Mon sauveur ! Et où t'étais passé toi d'ailleurs !

- Et voila l'autre dadais dans son armure, mais qu'a pas son armure. Et qu'est plus un grand dadais. Quoi que face au gnome, c'est relatif.

- MAIS TA GUEULE LA SALADE COMPOSEE !

Ouh que ça fait du bien de retrouver ses moyens ! Prends ça dans tes dents le végétal ! … Bon, elle est où la sortie ?

* * *

Mais qu'est ce qui mettait donc notre cher alchimiste blond dans un tel état d'énervement ? Voyons, d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, il avait reçu un coup de fil de Winry, sa chère amie d'enfance. Elle avait parlé d'une fête, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Une fête, c'est normalement synonyme de joie, de bonheur, de supers cadeaux, de chapeaux crépons et tagada tsoin tsoin… Mais il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir lu dans son dictionnaire qu'une fête pouvait rappeler l'expression « bain de sang » !

Le rendez-vous avait été donné au parc aquatique. C'était un lieu agréable pour célébrer l'anniversaire d'un proche, surtout quand celui s'avère être votre petit frère et que celui-ci vient juste de retrouver son corps.

Remontons donc quelques jours en arrière… Edward était assis sur un canapé dans le bureau du colonel lorsque le téléphone avait sonné. Mustang avait décroché, puis lui avait tendu le combiné avec un sourire sadique en articulant silencieusement « Ta petite amie ». Ed lui avait lancé un regard meurtrier, avant d'écouter la magnifique proposition de son amie. Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, Roy s'était ressaisi du combiné et avait dit :

- Nous acceptons avec joie ! Alors à dans deux jours !

Puis il avait raccroché, avant de prévenir tout le monde sans exception.

* * *

Retour au présent. Ok, Roy avait prévenu tout le monde, c'était bien pour ça qu'Havoc, Hugues, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Falman, Scieszka, Izumi, Sig, Armstrong et d'autres s'étaient trouvés tous réunis devant les grilles du parc aquatique. Ils avaient tous acheté leurs billets, puis s'étaient dirigés vers les cabines pour se changer. Mais Ed s'était trompé de vestiaires, et il était maintenant face à Kimblee, Greed, Envy et Wrath… tous torse nu… Enfin, ce n'était pas ça l'élément gênant à la base hein ! C'était surtout que tous ces hommes, enfin homonculus pour les trois quart, étaient des psychopathes fous furieux.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? râla le jeune blond (tout en continuant à chercher désespérément la porte des yeux).

- Ca te regarde ? grogna Envy, de charmante humeur comme d'habitude.

- Une sortie en amoureux ! répondit Greed à son tour en s'agrippant à Kimblee.

Qui le fit exploser.

- Touche-moi encore et je te jure que la prochaine explosion sera la dernière, murmura l'alchimiste Ecarlate d'un ton doucereux, avant de reporter son regard sur son jeune collègue blond.

Un regard gourmand. Heureusement pour lui, Edward venait de s'enfuir, son frère sous le bras.

* * *

Une fois arrivés dans le BON vestiaire, les frères Elric se dépêchèrent d'enfiler un maillot bermuda pour rejoindre leurs amis. Edward en bleu, Alphonse en vert, ce dernier jeta un regard méfiant aux alentours avant d'oser mettre le nez dehors, faisant signe à son frère de le suivre.

- BON ANNIVERSAIRE ALPHONSE ELRIC !

Bon ok, pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Se remettant de leur crise cardiaque, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers leur petite troupe d'amis qui les attendaient en maillot également, tout sourire. Armstrong serra le jeune garçon dans ses bras, le tuant à moitié, sous les rires des autres. Ed avait enfin fini par se détendre.

Tout le monde se sépara, rendez vous à l'heure de midi pour un repas commun. Ed, Al, Winry, Roy, Havoc et Riza se retrouvèrent ensemble au grand toboggan aquatique. Edward en profita pour signaler la présence de dangereux fous furieux dans le parc.

- C'est embêtant, mais là ils n'ont rien fait de mal, dit Roy en fronçant les sourcils.

Le maître nageur leur fit signe que c'était à leur tour. Il fallait aller par deux. Riza frappa le colonel pour l'empêcher de monter avec elle, et elle partit avec Winry. Havoc et Al glissèrent ensemble en riant aux éclats, ne restaient que Ed et Roy.

- Alors petit Full Metal, prêt ? j'espère que t'as pas peur de la vitesse, dit Roy avec un sourire espiègle.

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN PAS PLUS GRAND QUE TON POING !

Ed se dirigea vers l'entrée du toboggan, bouillant de rage. Il s'assit et attendit que le colonel prenne place dans son dos.

- Désolé je vous l'emprunte.

Il sentit deux jambes se glisser contre les siennes. Pas les jambes de Roy, vu que celui-ci poussa un juron bien senti dans son dos. Une impulsion et zou !

- NAAAAAAAAAAAAN LAISSEZ MOI DESCEEEEEEEEENDRE !

- Pourquoi, t'es pas bien là ?

La voix de Kimblee à son oreille, alors que ses bras entouraient l'adolescent… Ed tourna la tête et dévisagea l'alchimiste écarlate, furieux. Deux regards or qui se rencontrent…

- Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez espèce de fou furieux !

- Profite de la descente Full Metal, dit simplement Kimblee en le dévorant du regard.

Ed fut saisi d'un horrible, terrifiant pressentiment.

Mais tout a une fin, surtout un toboggan. Ils plongèrent donc tous deux dans l'eau, Kimblee relâchant sa proie sans la faire exploser ! Lorsque Ed remonta à la surface pour aspirer un peu d'air frais, il avait disparu… Deux secondes plus tard, le blond se ramassait Hugues et Roy sur la figure.

* * *

- Nii-san, sors de cette cabine s'il te plait, supplia Al devant la porte beige.

- JAMAIS ! PLUTOT CREVER ! lui répondit la voix de son frère enfermé à double tour.

- Mais puisque je te dis qu'il y a personne !

Malheureusement pour Alphonse, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

- T'as un souci gamin ?

Al se retourna et fit face à Greed en bermuda, qui le regardait en souriant de toutes ses jolies dents pointues.

- Nii-san, ouvre s'il te plait !

- Tu ne me forceras pas à sortir !

- MAIS NAN LA J'VEUX RENTRER !

Greed posa sa main sur la porte beige, empêchant Al de bouger. Il se pencha vers lui.

- Pourquoi, t'es pas bien avec moi ? demanda l'homonculus. (copiteur de Kimblee va)

Alphonse sentait le regard mauve glisser sur son corps. La porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, et un automail changé en lance se plaqua contre la gorge de Greed, le forçant à reculer.

- Tu ne t'approches pas de lui, lui conseilla Edward d'une voix calme mais glaciale.

- Je voulais juste lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, répliqua Greed en reculant encore. Maintenant qu'il est un homme…

Il lança un clin d'œil à Al, qui se cacha derrière Edward en pleurant.

- Au secours Nii-san.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ? s'écria Edward en tendant le doigt vers Greed.

- Ca doit être l'ambiance, répondit Greed en haussant les épaules.

- C'EST QUOI CETTE REPONSE ! se révoltèrent les deux frères Elric.

Mais l'homonculus était déjà parti en courant vers la piscine. Il sauta à l'eau, éclaboussant Envy au passage et noyant Wrath. Quelle brute.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed et Al avaient trouvé refuge près de Winry et Riza, allongées sur des transats au bord d'une piscine à remous. Leur amie d'enfance les trouva recroquevillés sous le parasol, tremblants de tous leurs membres.

- Bé qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

Ed se jeta sur elle, des torrents de larmes cascadant sur ses joues.

- Winry protège nous !

Alphonse imita son grand frère.

- Winry, pitié, les laisse pas s'approcher !

- Mais de quoi ? de qui ! demanda la jeune fille confuse.

Alors Ed lui relata brièvement ses deux rencontres avec Kimblee, et Al avec Greed. Riza vint se mêler à la conversation.

- Il semblerait que ces deux messieurs en pincent pour vous.

Ed et Al mode « déprimé à fond ».

- Le souci, c'est qu'ils sont… méchants, dit timidement Winry.

- L'amour n'a pas de raison à donner, répliqua Riza en soupirant.

- MAIS MOI J'AIME PAS KIMBLEE !

- ET MOI J'AIME PAS GREED !

- On parle de moi ?

Al tourna lentement la tête, leva les yeux.

- Nii-san, gémit il.

- … AU SECOURS !

Greed et Kimblee étaient debout derrière eux. Sans hésiter, Riza sortit son arme (mais d'où ?) et la braqua sur les deux psychopathes, tandis qu'Ed et Al se cachaient derrière Winry. La jeune fille se tourna vers le blond, ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux automails.

- Au fait Edward, tu as bien mis le produit anti rouille que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure sur tes automails ?

Ed version goutte derrière le crâne.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, y en a que pour cette foutue mécanique !

Deux secondes plus tard il agonisait, une clé à molette (mais d'où elle sort !) incrustée dans la tête. Al tentait vainement de ranimer son frère, tandis que Greed empêchait Kimblee de joindre ses mains.

- Pas touche… gronda l'alchimiste Ecarlate en fusillant Winry du regard. C'est MON jouet.

Ressuscitation miraculeuse d'Edward.

- ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !

- Fuyez Elric, je les retiens ! s'exclama Riza en tirant sur les deux hommes qui évitèrent de justesse.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et filèrent sans demander leur reste. En voyant cela, Kimblee et Greed arrêtèrent de vouloir tuer Riza pour se lancer à leur poursuite. Winry les regarda s'éloigner, goutte derrière la tête.

- Mais ou est ce que tout ça va encore mener ? Ils sont vraiment doués pour les embrouilles les pauvres…

* * *

Edward avait perdu son frère dans la foule de touristes qui se mouvait vers le bassin ou allait avoir lieu un spectacle. Point positif, il avait aussi réussi à semer Kimblee. Point négatif…

- Mais si ce n'est pas le petit Elric !

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE PETIT SI MINIATURE QU'ON NE DIRAIT PAS QU'IL EST LE GRAND FRERE ! se déchaîna Edward sur Hugues.

- T'énerve pas comme ça, rit le lieutenant. Tu viens voir les dauphins ? Ma petite Elysia adooore les dauphins ! Tu la verrais s'extasier devant les bonds qu'ils font hors de l'eau, c'est trop chou ! Tiens d'ailleurs, j'ai une photo là…

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ! Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois sauver Al des griffes de Greed et ME sauver de Kimblee !

- Ah je vois ! Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais ou me trouver !

Et Hugues disparut à son tour, embrassant la photo de sa fille.

Edward finit par se détendre et continua tranquillement la visite du parc. Il s'arrêta pour manger une glace et se dirigea ensuite vers une bâtisse étrange. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était là que se trouvait l'aquarium. Il fallait traverser un long couloir en verre, et les poissons nageaient tout autour de vous, c'était assez amusant. Il admira les dents d'un grand requin qui passa au dessus de lui et rit lorsque le même requin tenta de croquer un caillou. L'aquarium était vide de touristes, vu que ceux-ci étaient au spectacle, il put donc le visiter tranquillement sans être gêné. A mi parcours, il s'arrêta pour admirer un élégant poisson perroquet (je jure que ça existe), lorsque…

- Ca fait un moment que je te cherches, mon petit FullMetal.

En entendant cette voix ironique emprunte de sadisme, Edward sentit une goutte de sueur glacée glisser le long de son dos. Deux mains se plaquèrent contre les parois en verre, bloquant le petit alchimiste (**Ed :** - QUI EST PETIT !), qui fit semblant d'être tout à coup passionné par l'évolution d'une algue marine emportée dans le sillage d'une tortue.

- Retourne toi.

Ed fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu. Avec un peu de chance, Kimblee le croirait sourd. Enfin… A moins d'être totalement débile (ou de s'appeler Greed… Aie pas taper !)…

Ed sursauta en sentant un souffle d'air chaud dans son cou. Finalement, valait peut être mieux obéir ! Il se tourna donc lentement et fit face à un Kimblee souriant… (En voyant ce sourire, souvent deux options s'offrent à vous : l'évanouissement ou la mort subite) Et là, étrangement, Ed n'eut pas peur. Non, il se sentait plutôt… furieux. N'oublions pas qu'il est caractériel notre alchimiste préféré !

- Je commence à en avoir RAS LE BOL de ce petit jeu à la con ! s'exclama t il en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

- Mais qui a dit que c'était un jeu, FullMetal ? répliqua Kimblee tranquillement.

- Tes pulsions bizarres, t'as qu'à les assouvir avec ton copain Greed ou l'autre débile de palmier ! JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSE !

- Mais qui a dit que je te laissais le choix ?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une douche glacée pour le pauvre Edward. Kimblee éclata de rire devant la mine horrifié de l'adolescent.

- Allons, pas la peine d'avoir l'air si terrifié. Tu verras, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier aussi.

- NAAAAAAAAAN !

Et parce que l'auteur aime bien Ed mais ne supporte pas Kimblee, une foule monstrueuse de créatures nommés bienfaiteurs de villages typiques mais paumés ou encore des gogos de touristes, choisissez l'appellation que vous préférez, s'engouffra tout à coup dans le tunnel immergé en poussant des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » toutes les deux secondes. Et parmi cette foule, il y avait… Amstrong ! Le commandant était accompagné de Fuery et Falman, et les trois revenaient du spectacle des dauphins ou Amstrong avait tenu à féliciter personnellement les mammifères aquatiques de leurs prestations en leur serrant la main, euh pardon la nageoire. Armstrong qui voyant Edward en danger, contracta ses muscles, fit apparaître une pitite n'étoile au coin de son œil et se jeta sur Kimblee prêt à lui coller son poing dans la figure (une technique transmise de génération en génération etc…)

* * *

Mais qu'est devenu Alphonse ! Partons donc à sa recherche. Le pauvre Al ayant perdu son frère de vue, et n'étant pas particulièrement intéressé par les prouesses aquatiques des dauphins car alors poursuivi par un dingue qui ne cessait de crier son nom (Greed : - C'est qui le dingue ?), finit par se retrouver devant l'attraction « La rivière de l'Enfer ». En gros, il s'agissait de monter dans une bouée ronde aux bords en caoutchouc et de se laisser porter par le courant rapide pour se cogner un peu partout en riant comme un touriste. Les bouées étaient bi places et justement il y avait déjà une personne prête au départ… Enfin, un animal. Allez savoir comment ce chat s'était retrouvé ici. Alphonse sauta dans la bouée sur le champ, qui se décolla du bord et commença tout doucement sa progression… Uh ? Comment ça doucement ? Al tourna la tête et vit, vers la fin du parcours, son maître et son mari enlacés. Il regarda le nom de l'inscription derrière lui et découvrit avec horreur qu'on l'avait trompé. En effet, il s'agissait de la « Rivière de l'Amour ». Quant au chat, il avait laissé la place à un Envy hilare.

- T'es franchement con pour t'être laissé avoir de cette manière nabot.

- Que… que… que…

- Ouais bon, c'est pas mon idée mais celle de l'autre crétin à lunettes. C'était ça ou je devais me coltiner Wrath toute la journée. Allez salut.

Il sauta à l'eau et partit rejoindre Wrath qui se décolla de la pancarte ou il avait changé les lettres puis les deux partirent à la recherche de Kimblee car c'était lui qu'avait les sous. Quant à Al…

- Mais tu cours vite en fait !

Il tenta tout simplement de faire abstraction du bras de Greed passé autour de ses épaules, résistant à la tentation de se suicider par noyade. La petite bouée s'engouffra dans un tunnel éclairé par des lampions roses (l'auteur ne s'estime pas coupable des crises cardiaques que pourraient avoir ses chers lecteurs).

* * *

**Ichihara :** - Et parce que je suis hyper sadique, je coupe le second chapitre à cet endroit.

**Ed :** - Mais comment as-tu pu écrire des horreurs pareilles !

**Ichihara :** - C'est la question que je me pose tous les jours. Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas original ! Pour une fois, c'est ni un EdAl, EdRoy, EdEnvy ou KimGreed !

**Winry :** - Mais qu'est ce qui va leur arriver maintenant ?

**Ichihara :** - Je ne sais pas encore (grand sourire)

**Kimblee :** - J'ai des envies de meurtres

**Ichihara :** - Ah parce que d'habitude non ?

_L'auteur s'enfuit avant de se faire exploser._


	3. Chapter 3

- Izumi, c'est pas Al que je viens de voir dans la bouée là bas ? demanda Sig à sa femme adorée.

- Ah peut être, je n'ai pas vu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il est avec une fille ?

Elle sourit, son protégé est devenu grand.

- Non, avec un homme bizarre qui portait des lunettes de soleil.

- ... Hein ?

* * *

Dans le tunnel, Al essayait de sauter de la bouée, mais Greed le retenait par la taille .

- Mais pourquoi tu veux partir ? On est bien là.

- NAAAAN ! A MOI, AU PEDOPHIIILE !

Greed le fit se rasseoir à côté de lui. Alphonse pleurait de désespoir. L'homonculus lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- T'es trop mignon.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue. Al manqua de s'évanouir, mais ne sachant pas trop ce que risquait de faire Greed dans ce cas, il préféra rester parmi les vivants.

* * *

Pour une fois, Ed avait décidé ne pas quitter Armstrong d'une semelle, quitte à se farcir les étoiles toute la journée. L'heure du déjeuner avançait, mais il manquait toujours Al.

- Mr Elric ! s'époumona quelqu'un quelque part dans la foule qui s'avançait à grand pas vers eux.

- Qui qui parle ? cria Edward en retour.

- C'est moi, Fuery ! J'ai des nouvelles importantes à vous communiquer ! Le général Archer vous a convoqué au bain à remous, vous devez vous y rendre sur le champ !

- Maiskeskifoulalui ?

Enfin, par acquis de conscience, Edward se dirigea vers le bâtiment fermé où se trouvaient les bains à bulles (communément appelés Jacuzzi rappelons-le), tout en vérifiant toutes les secondes qu'il n'était pas suivi par Kimblee. A défaut d'alchimiste timbré, c'est un Al terrifié qui se jeta sur lui.

- Nii-saaaaaaan !

- Al ! Nomdédjou, t'étais passé où ?

- Me suis fait avoir par monsieur Greed, on a voyagé sur la Rivière de l'Amour ensemble, expliqua le cadet tout tremblant. C'était… c'était… AFFREUX !

- Mais comment t'as réussi à t'en sortir ? s'étonna Edward.

- Notre maître est arrivée.

Edward frissonna. Il s'imaginait très bien la scène…

- Il est encore vivant le Greed ?

- Il s'est enfui ! Et moi aussi en fait... Par réflexe...

Là, Edward comprenait mieux pourquoi son petit frère était dans un tel état… Il posa ses main sur ses épaules, riva son regard à celui larmoyant de son petit frère, inspira profondément et se prépara à dire quelque chose.

- Tiens, les deux frères ensemble ! Mais c'est parfait ça !

Edward referma la bouche vite fait. Il ne _les_ voyait pas, mais il devinait _leur_ présence. Alphonse, lui, voyait très bien.

- Cours Al !

S'exclama Ed en l'entraînant à sa suite vers le bâtiment des jacuzzi et sauna en tout genre, alors que Greed et Kimblee se lançaient à leur poursuite.

- Nii-san, je crois que l'auteur de cette fic nous en veut ! gémit Al

Quoi ? Mais nan, c'est pas vrai ça ! Ce sont les lecteurs qui veulent vous voir finir avec ces psychopathes !

- C'est pas toi qui écris ça peut-être ? Rugit Edward.

Maieuh ! Et puis d'abord, tais-toi et cours te jeter dans les bras d'Archer !

- QUOI ?

… Oups…

* * *

Edward et Alphonse avaient réussi à semer les deux psychopathes pervers en bermuda. Ils s'étaient cachés dans un vestiaire, et attendirent un bon quart d'heure avant d'en sortir pour aller rejoindre Archer.

- Et pourquoi il veut nous voir lui ? grommela Ed pas de très bonne humeur en poussant la porte qui donnait sur la salle du plus grand jacuzzi qu'il aie jamais vu.

- Nii-san, c'est ton supérieur après tout, je pense qu'il va vouloir te donner une mission.

- Dans un parc aquatique ? Non mais attends on est où là, dans Inspecteur Gadget ?

- Mr Elric, par ici.

Edward et Alphonse tournèrent la tête vers la droite et virent Archer en slip de bain rose…

- … Nii-san…

- … Je crois que j'ai des visions…

Archer s'immergea dans l'eau et fit signe aux Elric de le rejoindre, ce qu'ils eurent du mal à faire. Faut dire que voir Archer en slip de bain les avait calmé pour le restant de leur vie !

- Imagine, chuchota Ed à Al, que Greed et Kimblee aient aussi porté… ce truc…

Al pâlit.

- Heureusement que l'auteur n'est pas sadique à ce point !

Hé hé…

- Pourquoi elle rigole elle encore ?

Nan rien. Bon allez, poursuivons !

Archer posa ses yeux bleus glace sur le torse finement musclé d'Edward et esquissa un sourire.

- Pas mal… murmura-t-il assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende sauf Edward évidemment.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

- Que ce bain est très agréable, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Edward le regarda, suspicieux.

- Ouais bon, vous me voulez quoi ? Normalement je suis pas en service ! On est sensé fêter l'anniversaire d'Al peinards !

- C'est votre anniversaire ? demanda Archer à Alphonse qui acquiesça en silence. Joyeux anniversaire jeune homme alors.

Rien qu'à entendre sa voix froide, Al doutait de la sincérité de ces paroles. Mais bon…

- Mr Edward Elric… commença Archer. Oh, mais n'est-ce pas votre jeune amie Winry là-bas à la porte ?

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers l'entrée d'un même mouvement, y découvrant avec surprise... Bah rien du tout en fait. Archer en profita pour se rapprocher d'Edward qui lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme sentit le corps de son supérieur se coller au sien, et une main jouer avec ses cheveux. Il hurla. Ce que nous comprenons tous parfaitement.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?

Il bondit hors de l'eau et pointa Archer du doigt, l'air furieux. Archer le regardait, une lueur gourmande brillant au fond de ses yeux. La même lueur qu'on parvenait à déceler chez Greed et Kimblee ces derniers temps.

- GENERAL ARCHER !

Mustang sortit d'un sauna, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il n'avait pas raté une seule miette du spectacle.

- VEUILLEZ LAISSER MON FULLNABOT TRANQUILLE !

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND Q'UN NAIN CHEZ LES NAINS ? se révolta Edward en s'agitant dans tous les sens

- NII-SAN, ATTENTION DERRIERE ! le prévint Al

- KIMBLEE, NE TOUCHEZ PAS A ELRIC ! Rugit Archer.

- C'EST MON JOUET ! Hurla Kimblee en retour.

- OU SONT MES GANTS QUE JE LES FLAMBE TOUS ?

- COLONEL, VEUILLEZ REMETTRE VOTRE SERV... Ah non en fait restez comme ça.

- MON PETIT AL, OU TE CACHES-TU ?

- GREED, PAS TOUCHE A MON PETIT FRERE !

S'ensuivit une explosion, un début d'incendie très vite maîtrisé vu qu'on est dans un parc aquatique, quelques combats, plusieurs transmutations et transformations en tout genre, et enfin trois fuites : Mustang car Archer avait commencé à s'intéresser à lui suite à l'incident de la serviette tombée au sol, Al car Greed, Edward car Kimblee et Archer.

* * *

Midi sonna, et presque tout le monde s'était retrouvé à l'un des petits restaurants du parc.

- Mais où sont Edward et Alphonse ? demanda Winry en soupirant.

- Et le colonel ? rajouta Riza.

- Ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'ils seront là ! s'exclama Izumi en faisant craquer ses phalanges (la faim la rend méchante)

Armstrong plaça sa main en visière.

- Dîtes, qu'est-ce que c'est là-bas ?

Tout le monde regarda dans la même direction que lui. Une fumée blanche s'approchait d'eux à grande vitesse.

- C'est pas le colonel ? dit Havoc en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Et les deux Elric ? rajouta Breda.

Effectivement, les trois hommes venaient de pulvériser le record du cent mètres. Ils s'effondrèrent tous trois aux pieds de leurs amis, hors d'haleine.

- Plus… jamais… ça… Grogna enfin Mustang.

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Mon dieu, je ne suis jamais autant parti en live sur une fic! J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça va donner le prochain chapitre!

**Roy, Ed et Al:** - QWA? Y EN AURA UN AUTRE?

**Kimblee, Greed et Archer:** - OUAIS!

**Ichihara:** - Les pauvres...


	4. Chapter 4

Le repas se passa sans incident notable. Al et Ed trouvèrent refuge près d'Izumi et de Winry, Roy près de Riza. Les trois ne soufflèrent pas un mot de ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bâtiment des Jacuzzi et des sauna, c'était trop la honte pour Mustang. Rien que de repenser au moment où Greed, déséquilibré, avait accroché sa serviette en tombant… Les regards de Kimblee et Archer… Une sorte d'aura noire l'entoura, et il déprima le reste du repas.

- Et si on allait faire un match de volley dans l'eau ? proposa Havoc à la fin du repas à l'assemblée ?

- Sig et moi allons nous promener, rétorqua Izumi.

- Moi je vais faire bronzette, dit mamie Pinacko en se dirigeant vers les transats.

* * *

Envy boudait. Depuis le début de la journée, Kimblee et Greed passaient leur temps à courir après Ed et Al, le laissant seul avec Wrath. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- RAAAAH J'EN AI MARRE !

Il se dirigea à pas résolus vers la piscine réservée au volley, où Havoc, Edward, Fuery, Riza et Hugues affrontaient la team Mustang, Al, Winry, Falman et Breda. Armstrong étant beaucoup trop doué (un certain talent transmis de génération en génération), il fut désigné arbitre (ce qui tombait bien car voyez-vous, il s'agissait d'un talent transmis de génération en génération)

Le score était serré : 5-6 pour la team Mustang. Mais un super smatch de Riza permit à la team Ed d'égaliser.

- Bravo lieutenant ! La félicita Havoc.

- CONNARD DE NABOT !

Le hurlement de rage du palmier au bord de la piscine…

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit abruti ?

Oh ! Comment qu'il me cause l'aut' ! Enclume dans ta gueule !

Reprenons.

Edward se tourna vers Envy, super heureux de le voir.

- Tronche de palmier ! Salut, ça chlorophylle ? (petit jeu de mot, au lieu de dire salut ça gaze, vu qu'Envy est une plante…)

- Depuis quand vous êtes amis ? s'étonna Hugues.

- Ah non je le déteste et c'est réciproque ! Mais ça fait du bien de voir un psychopathe qui cherche qu'à vous tuer ! Respectons la tradition bordel !

Envy se jeta sur Ed, et les deux de tenter de se noyer mutuellement, alors que le match se poursuivait tranquillement à côté, Archer ayant rejoint la team Ed.

- COMMENT CA ARCHER ?

Hurlement de Ed sur la tête d'Envy, de Roy de l'autre côté du filet, d'Envy (« GLOUGLOU ARCHERGLOU ! ») sous l'eau.

- Je lui ai conseillé de mettre un bermuda comme maillot, dit posément Greed. Le slip de bain, c'est passé de mode.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?

- Ben Al est là, donc je suis là.

Ceci explique cela... Mais t'es de bon conseil toi parfois !

- Mais toujours ma petite Mat.

Hey ! Mais comment tu détruis mon anonymat là !

- Greed ! s'exclama Envy en surgissant de l'eau.

Ed fut projeté sur Fuery.

- Envy ? s'étonna Greed les pieds plongés dans l'eau alors qu'Al s'initiait à la plongée en apnée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'as changé de camp ?

- Putain d'hérisson ! Où que vous êtes encore allé vous fourrer toi et Kim ?

- Tu l'appelles Kim maintenant ? demanda Greed en souriant largement.

Le palmier (**Envy :** - Mais tu tiens à ta vie toi ?) rougit fortement (je sais, c'est parfaitement OOC. Mais j'assume).

- Mais ça te regarde pas !

- Eh Kiiiim ! Envy est amoureux de toi !

Edward se tourna vers Roy, catastrophé. Riza noyait Archer qui avait tenté de retirer son maillot au colonel. Havoc protégeait Al en compagnie d'Armstrong et Breda. Hugues montrait des photos de sa fille à tout le monde. Winry et Falman tentaient de localiser Kimblee qui ne devait pas être loin vu que Greed s'était adressé à lui.

Ed s'avança vers le filet pour rejoindre son frère et ses gardes du corps.

- Al, ça va ?

- Voui nii-san. Je me sens parfaitement en sécurité !

Greed se battait avec Envy. L'homonculus de l'avarice envoya le palmier se ressourcer (en gros, il le balança à la flotte). Puis il rit.

- Kim, y a tes cheveux qui te trahissent ! Ils te suivent à la trace !

Ed regarda Greed sans comprendre. Puis baissant les yeux, il vit la tête de Kimblee à deux centimètres de lui, le reste du corps étant complètement immergé dans l'eau.

- On dirait un croco comme ça, s'exclama Fuery. Surtout avec ses yeux dorés !

Kimblee se releva, dominant Ed, et se pencha sur lui en souriant. Mais heureusement pour le blondinet, Envy se plaça entre les deux.

- Kimblee ! Enfoiré ! Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais !

- Mais t'arrêtes de me les briser toi ? Si y a eu un truc entre nous, c'est parce que ton pouvoir me permettait de choisir la personne que je voulais!

Grand silence. Puis Ed brisa le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ?

- Full Metal, t'es quand même pas si innocent que ça ! s'exclama Roy en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Si. Si je suis parfaitement innocent. Je ne comprends pas. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai même pas envie de comprendre.

- Moi non plus j'ai pas compris, avança timidement Al.

Fuery aussi était perplexe. Kimblee semblait ravi, et Envy furieux.

- Alors c'est pour ça que je devais toujours me faire passer pour le nabot ?

Re grand silence. Ed avait pour son grand malheur à moitié compris. L'autre moitié, son esprit refusait de comprendre surtout !

- T'as tout compris, répliqua Kimblee en faisant exploser Envy qui le gênait. Et maintenant que j'ai l'original sous la main…

Mais l'original s'était fait la malle en même temps que tous ses copains. Pas de chance… Euh, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Kimblee ?

- C'est de ta faute s'il s'est enfui, non ?

Ce ton bien trop menaçant ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ma faute ? Comment ça ma faute ! Je m'insurge contre cette accusation infondée ! Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit ? Mais chut !

* * *

- Colonel, vous n'allez tout de même pas rester dedans éternellement ! s'exclama Riza en tapant à la porte d'une cabine à la porte beige.

- Ed, Al, c'est bon y a plus personne ! dit Winry à son tour.

- ON S'EN FOUT ! ILS PEUVENT REVENIR N'IMPORTE QUAND ! ET ON VEUT PAAAS !

- Le fait qu'Archer ait une attirance pour le colonel, moi je trouve ça particulièrement inquiétant, murmura Havoc.

- Parait que Kimblee aussi… chuchota Breda en retour.

- MÊME PAS VRAI D'ABORD !

Voix de Roy venant de la cabine.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait Edward ? demanda Falman qui avait un peu du mal à tout suivre.

- PARLE PAS DE MALHEUR !

Voix d'Edward.

- Il veut… peut-être les deux à la fois… avança Havoc.

- SECOND LIEUTENANT HAVOC, VOUS AVEZ DE LA CHANCE QUE JE NE PUISSE PAS SORTIR !

Voix de Roy.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit tout à coup Hugues. Mustang, les frères Elric, si vous ne sortez pas sur-le-champ…

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- … Je vais vous parler de ma fifille adorée que j'aime en vous passant toutes les photos que j'ai d'elle en les faisant glisser sur le sol.

Deux secondes plus tard, les trois garçons étaient sortis et au garde à vous. Hugues riait à côté, très fier de lui.

- Ben voila, il suffit de trouver les mots qu'il faut ! Bon, on va nager encore ?

- Ca vous dirait de faire un autre toboggan ? Proposa Winry. J'en ai vu un qu'avait l'air pas mal là-bas.

- Tant que c'est interdit aux psychopathes !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs, moi, Alex Louis Armstrong, saurait vous protéger ! Ma famille…

Et tout le monde de s'enfuir en direction du toboggan. Mais qu'est ce qui est le pire ? Les photos de Hugues ou l'historique des grandes techniques des Armstrong transmises de génération en génération ?

* * *

**Ichihara:** - Voila, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je poste deux chapitres ce week-end! Je sais pas comment ça a dérivé ainsi, mais j'ai peur de ce que ça risque de devenir...

**Ed:** - Moi aussi je te signale!

**Ichihara: -** Merci pour les review en tout cas, ça me donne envie de persévérer dans ma folie. Et à la question pourquoi un maillot rose pour Archer... Parce que je le supporte paaas !


	5. Chapter 5

Le toboggan surnommé la Descente aux Enfers…

- M'en fous, j'y suis déjà en Enfer, marmonna Ed

- Tu remarqueras qu'on n'a pas le droit d'être accompagné, petit Full Metal.

- QUI EST PETIT, COLONEL CRETIN ?

- Ce qui nous arrange, vu que je ne pourrais pas me défendre avec mon alchimie, mes gants étant restés avec ma serviette là bas.

- Totalement impuissant, rajouta Riza stoïque.

Mot tabou pour Roy qui semblait se l'être reçu en pleine figure. Au fond de lui, quelque chose se brisa.

Passons à la description du toboggan. Il possédait quatre entrées. Petite glissade sympathique pour commencer, puis pente à 40 degrés tout ça sur une hauteur de 10 mètres avec plongeon dans une piscine profonde ! Hyper dangereux !

- Alors pourquoi t'as les yeux qui brillent ?

Chut Alphonse, contente toi de suivre l'histoire !

Le maître nageur s'approcha du petit groupe (11 personnes) et, regardant Ed et Al...

- Z'êtes pas un peu petiot pour ce genre de choses ? C'est pas de la rigolade ce truc !

Veine palpitant dangereusement sur la tempe d'Edward. Il claqua dans ses mains et transforma un peu son automail pour que celui-ci soit doté d'une lame.

- C'EST QUI LE PETIOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UNE POUSSE DE HARICOT ?

- ED MON AUTOMAIL ! Rugit Winry en lui balançant une clé anglaise dans la tête.

Le maître nageur s'enfuit.

- Bon, qui y va en premier ? demanda Fuery pas trop rassuré.

Moi je sais, je sais ! Allez, je donne les groupes : deux de quatre et un de trois !

· Ed, Havoc, Amstrong, Breda

· Al, Riza, Falman, Hugues

· Roy, Winry, Fuery (les deux derniers ont trop peur d'y aller en premier, et Roy draguait une brune en bikini lorsque les groupes ont été formés.)

Intéressons-nous au point de vue des trois marty… héros de cette fic.

Ed était dans le groupe de tête. Il hésita une demi seconde, surprit le regard moqueur de Hugues et décida de foncer.

- BANZAI ! Vous allez voir si je suis un petit nain dégonflé !

Début tout en douceur donc, comme promis. Il se demanda ce qui était pire : Kimblee ou la chute qui allait suivre. Kimblee. Ok, en avant pour la chute !

Al frémit en entendant le hurlement de terreur du pauvre Havoc et le rire démentiel de son frère.

- Il en rate pas une celui-là, fit Winry en soupirant.

- Je crois deviner à quoi il pensait, dit Al souriant. Mieux vaux la chute que monsieur Kimblee.

L'adolescent inspira profondément pour se donner du courage.

- Il a raison ! Allez go !

* * *

Roy ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il avait ZE mauvais pressentiment du siècle. Pourtant la quatrième entrée du toboggan resta libre, et il était entre Fuery et Winry terrorisés. D'en bas, Alphonse et Edward hurlaient des encouragements à leur amie d'enfance, Havoc et cie tentaient de rassurer Fuery (tout en hurlant également).

- A vous ! dit le remplaçant du maître nageur qui s'était enfui pour cause de nain dangereux

Roy se lança dans le toboggan, toujours ce mauvais pressentiment… qui se réalisa super vite parce que faut pas faire attendre le lecteur, mais contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ça ne lui tomba pas dessus.

- Je te tiens ! Ah mais t'es pas Al toi !

Et un hurlement de terreur de Fuery, un. Et ce pour deux raisons : la descente à pic commençait juste à ce moment, et Greed s'était planté d'horaire et donc avait atterri derrière Fuery et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Plouf !

Greed remonta à la surface, ramenant Fuery en même temps pour éviter qu'il ne se noie et le déposa sur le bord de la piscine. Edward avait plongé pour aider Winry en parfait gentleman. Al avait disparu quelque part où Greed n'était pas.

- Sont pas solides à l'armée… marmonna l'homonculus en allongeant le pauvre Fuery sur le dos, qui délirait.

Il vit tous ses amis se ramener, et surtout Riza qui pointait son revolver sur lui (mais d'où il sort enfin ce flingue), donc décida avec sagesse… Oui je sais c'est bizarre de lire ça venant de lui… décida avec sagesse de s'enfuir à la recherche d'Al.

Finalement, Roy avait eu raison d'avoir the mauvais pressentiment du siècle. Il courut aider Edward à remonter Winry sur le bord, lorsqu'une main jaillit de l'eau, le saisit par le poignet et l'attira dans la piscine sous le regard éberlué d'Edward. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de trop vu qu'à nouveau la main jaillit, le saisit par la cheville et l'entraîna au fond de l'eau.

- GWAAAAAAAHAAAAAA !

Joli cri pour un type qui vient de se faire capturer par Kimblee. A la base ils font que boum. Et indépendamment de sa volonté, il avala genre cinq litres d'eau avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Lorsque Edward revint à lui, allongé sur le bord de la piscine, il crut d'abord que le soleil s'était couché. Puis il pensa ensuite qu'un nuage devait bloquer les rayons du soleil. Enfin il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une tête qui l'empêchait d'admirer l'astre solaire. Une pression au niveau du thorax et il se sentit cracher de l'eau en grande quantité, puis une bouche se poser sur la sienne pour lui insuffler de l'air, et ainsi deux trois fois de suite. Puis le simple « insufflage » d'air se transforma en véritable baiser, une langue venant chatouiller la sienne.

Juste à côté, Hugues, Winry et Havoc n'osaient pas trop intervenir. Edward avait failli se noyer, et aucun d'eux ne savaient comment procéder à un massage cardiaque. C'est Kimblee qui évidemment s'était proposé !

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit toujours que d'un simple bouche à bouche ? demanda Hugues qui s'inquiétait de voir les jambes et bras d'Edward s'agiter dans tous les sens.

- Et la main qui glisse sur le flanc, c'est vraiment obligatoire ou c'est en option ? s'interrogea Havoc.

- MAIS ALLEZ LE SAUVER ! Hurla Winry paniquée en donnant de grands coups de clés à Roy et Maes.

Comme les deux militaires étaient un peu lents à la détente, elle balança elle-même un outil en plein dans la tête d'abruti de Kimblee ! Bien joué !

Et qu'en est-il de Roy ? Vous le verrez cacher sous un parasol là-bas, ayant subi le même traitement quelques minutes auparavant.

* * *

Alphonse regardait avec inquiétude Mustang et Edward assis côte à côte, le regard éteint. Il se tourna vers Winry, qu'Armstrong avait ordre de ne plus quitter vu que Kimblee avait juré de l'exploser pour avoir oser l'interrompre. Moi-même je me planque dans l'ombre de ce colosse, mais on s'en fout.

- Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Kimblee leur a fait du bouche à bouche après les avoir noyé et a été un peu plus loin que voulu… l'informa Havoc, cigarette à la bouche.

Riza lança un regard à Winry.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de les sortir de cet état. Mademoiselle Winry…

Winry acquiesça, les joues rouges. Puis les deux femmes se penchèrent l'une sur Roy, l'autre sur Edward, et les embrassèrent. Le parc aquatique fut pendant quelques secondes équipés de phares super puissant. Edward et Roy furent en un instant régénérés.

- Lieu… lieu… Lieutenant ?

- Wi… Win… Winry ?

Les deux femmes se redressèrent, les joues rouges.

- Ne vous imaginez pas n'importe quoi, nous avons fait ça pour vous faire réagir.

- Ah bah pour les faire réagir… plaisanta Hugues.


End file.
